


无法抗拒

by yingjiu09



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingjiu09/pseuds/yingjiu09
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

CP：天然A雀X装B修

厕所读物，青涩校园爱情故事

朱雀一想到鲁鲁修鄙夷的表情，心里忍不住骂了个句操。

他被基诺怂恿着向校花尤菲表白，一个女生欧米茄倒贴男生阿尔法其实也不大好，尤其在大男人主义的朱雀眼里看来，怎么也应该由他来主动才对。

朱雀决定先向尤菲表白，这样子就水到渠成。他来到学生会办公室，无意听到了鲁鲁修和尤菲的声音，清晰得让他恍惚一阵子。

“哎呀，你就别对朱雀那么坏啦，朱雀他也不是有意的。”这是尤菲甜美的撒娇声音，自然得让人无法对她施以恶语。

“知道了。”这是鲁鲁修的声音，低沉得仿佛薄荷般透明得触手可及。

朱雀从心里不由自主地紧张起来，就好像是有人凭空抓住他发虚的心慢慢绞紧起来，一阵痛一阵麻。

“其实朱雀也蛮好的，不像你说得那么差。”尤菲评价朱雀，让朱雀心里稍微得到一丝安慰，“就是你老是针对他，所以他一见了你就绕道而走的。”

“哼，他对你那样子不是像一条狗吗？傻乎乎的，我才看不惯呢！”鲁鲁修仿佛生气，语气刻薄。

朱雀的心情却瞬间跌到冰窖，让他不能言语。他可以想象到鲁鲁修那一张美艳又恶毒的脸庞，骄傲得像开屏的孔雀，猝不及防就把人给蛰得体无完肤，这才一瞬间，朱雀原本什么目的，都忘到九霄云外去了。

尤菲似乎很不满，“不要说得那么难听嘛，他是我的好朋友啊。”

好朋友，朱雀的心不知怎么就仿佛泄了气的气球，嗤呼一声就飞得好远，这样啊……朱雀想起尤菲的态度，也许外国妞太开放太自然，才让他产生一种基于两国文化沟通的误解。

“是是，尊敬的尤菲殿下。”鲁鲁修语气陡然切换，温柔得罕见的语气让朱雀一愣，这两人关系未免太亲密吧。

朱雀思索半天才终于得出一种猜想：鲁鲁修是刻意在尤菲面前诋毁情敌是吧？

好哇，基于ABO金字塔，自己作为贝塔敌不过作为阿尔法的朱雀，就转而在尤菲面前说自己坏话，这不是符合这家伙一贯“只看结果不看过程”的作风吗？朱雀想到此有些咬牙切齿，为什么自己不进来呢？偏偏就怂得像狗那样，还真如鲁鲁修那恶毒的评语。他站了半天，最后掉头就走。

现在朱雀和鲁鲁修都在同一班上课，朱雀盯着鲁鲁修一动不动的后脑勺。

想到那句评语，他恨不得把鲁鲁修精致的人皮给撕毁掉，恨不得堵住满是尖牙的利嘴，然后——朱雀有些想不出来，或许应该用某种东西塞入鲁鲁修的嘴巴好让他说不出话，这样就六根清净了！朱雀有些怨恨地盯着聚精会神听课的鲁鲁修。他知道，鲁鲁修根本不是听课，而是伪装，一只修长的手掌支撑着他的脑袋，半露着雪白的脖颈，哪个人像鲁鲁修那样保持一样的动作45分钟呢？！

朱雀恶作剧地捏起小纸团，趁老师转身的时候猛然给鲁鲁修的脑袋一击。

鲁鲁修被他这么一打，神智马上清醒过来。老师转身，漫不经心叫鲁鲁修的名字——

“兰佩路基同学，我所指的三角形占了总面积的多少呢？”老师指指被两条线切割的正方形，一条是左上到右下的对角线，一条则是从左下顶点到上面一条边的中点的连线。

然而鲁鲁修睡眼虽然惺忪，但是他大脑从来都是稳稳吊打全校，智商多少朱雀不知道，但朱雀知道没有任何一道难题难得倒鲁鲁修，可这次鲁鲁修肯定没在认真听课，答题还是要多少费工夫的。

鲁鲁修一言不发走到黑板面前，毫无停顿地、洋洋洒洒地写了短短的算式，最后在SOLUTION后面标上答案，一眨眼只有25秒，才赢得了老师以及同学的喝彩，翩然回到椅子，还得意洋洋地看了朱雀一眼。

朱雀想，头脑好有什么了不起，可是又觉得鲁鲁修该死的可爱。

鲁鲁修那春风得意的样子，朱雀不由得回想初次见到鲁鲁修的样子，那时候鲁鲁修多么温文尔雅，谁知道……他就是鬼迷心窍才会觉得鲁鲁修那么和蔼可亲，觉得自己和他肯定会做好朋友。

那时鲁鲁修和尤菲第一次出现，就已经聚拢所有人的目光，不管是出色的外表还是优雅的谈吐，他两的人气一直居高不下，彼此暧昧的关系还被人所猜测。

朱雀最先看到的，不是尤菲，而是那一双具有神秘感的美丽紫晶猫眼。

尤菲甜美得好像是粉粉的玫瑰花，作为欧米茄的她自然就趋之若弩，加上人和蔼可亲，无数阿尔法和贝塔都对她大献殷勤。鲁鲁修没有气味，可以判断他就是贝塔，但他的天生丽质也依然招人侧目，无法忽视。他就像是紫钻石般璀璨华美，偏偏态度高冷让人可望而不可即，因此被奉为贝塔里的极品高岭之花。

但鲁鲁修的性格非常糟糕，毒舌又倨傲，而且洁癖晚期，朱雀简直没法想象有谁受得了鲁鲁修的性子，比如其他人刻意对鲁鲁修亲热，但他不怎么搭理，甚至碰都不愿意碰，在学生会甚至不允许人随意不整理，这也就罢了，可是他就是莫名其妙针对朱雀。

比如他拿朱雀的私生活开刀。

鲁鲁修批评朱雀太过随意的作风，特别是朱雀周围美女环绕，实在不值得进入学生会，搞不好会发生情杀问题。他的说辞让朱雀有点反感。后来尤菲注意到朱雀脸色不大好，关心询问，尤菲笑了笑，“哥哥肯定看不惯有伤风化的行为，但他也是为了学校好。朱雀的私生活我们确实没法干预，但在哥哥看来算是一个问题。”

朱雀想了想，这种事会长米蕾性格开放，也了解自己的性子，而且朱雀一直以来人缘好，红粉知己也没见撕逼，一派和平。但鲁鲁修不一定这么认为，为了能继续待在学生会，朱雀干脆和所有红粉知己断了联系。

尤菲汇报给鲁鲁修，说朱雀会洗心革面，做个三好学生。鲁鲁修沉吟不说话。

朱雀心里也很紧张。

鲁鲁修偏头说：算了，马马虎虎。这才松了一口气。

对朱雀态度也依旧没有改变，依旧态度高傲，也不会多夸奖朱雀一句。朱雀觉得鲁鲁修态度不咋样，尤菲说别看我哥哥，其实他个性蛮好的，相处很久你就会慢慢看出来。

可是朱雀没有看得出，有一次鲁鲁修说了句枢木朱雀不过是愚蠢的管不住下半身的阿尔法而已，甚至还嘲朱雀的智商。朱雀咬牙切齿，想着之前认为自己能跟鲁鲁修交朋友的人是傻瓜，渐渐不理他了，反而和尤菲也越来越亲切。

尤菲真是好妹子，人美又漂亮，女性欧米茄一直是男性阿尔法的最优选择。只要得到尤菲，她会为自己生儿育女，自己自然会拿世间最美最好的东西对待她。

而鲁鲁修不过是朱雀心中最美丽的那种念想。

朱雀叹了口气，知道尤菲对自己无感后，反而放松下来。偏偏老师听到朱雀的叹气，就问朱雀怎么了，是不是我讲的不够好听啊。把朱雀吓了一跳，老师还不依不饶，要求朱雀回答一道题，朱雀反而回答不上来就被盛怒的老师罚在学生后面。朱雀面对学生们嘲笑的目光，羞得简直要低下头，想到鲁鲁修嘲弄的紫眼睛就格外心如刀割。

鲁鲁修头发好看，柔顺而漂亮，珍珠白的手指依然托在脸上，朱雀知道鲁鲁修又在睡觉。不公平啊，为什么天才和平凡人会隔一个距离？基于弥补心理，朱雀从心里暗骂鲁鲁修的体力，又拿自己的体力和鲁鲁修比好过些，鲁鲁修的体力简直比不过一个游泳部的夏莉。

尽管如此，朱雀还是犯贱似的移不开目光。

老师说下课，鲁鲁修站了起来，朱雀可以看到鲁鲁修纤细的腰背下鼓起来的小屁股，不由得喉咙一涩。恰好鲁鲁修回头看了一眼，朱雀本来打算承受鲁鲁修的眼刀，谁知鲁鲁修的眼睛，朱雀居然从他眼里读出担忧。

他担忧什么？他没必要担忧他讨厌的人吧？

朱雀坐会座椅，基诺趁机问朱雀：“成了吗？”

朱雀摇头：“别谈了。”

“拒绝了吗？难怪你会叹气。”基诺自以为是地得出答案，朱雀也没有解释，毕竟那不过是未成之事，尤菲就像是朱雀看过的美丽好看的瓷瓶，欣赏归欣赏，但爱情可不是一回事，不过是基诺怂恿自己去告白罢了。

“不，只是我忽然觉得我从来没有对她有感觉。”朱雀摇头，“要是为了谈恋爱而谈恋爱，那岂不是害了她？”

“你也可以跟她日久生情啊。”基诺翻了大白眼，“我知道你除了风流，你还是君子，但是有一句我要警告你：太在乎的人，你不注意的话她就会被人抢走。”

“反正太在乎的人不喜欢我。”朱雀想到鲁鲁修就沮丧地低下头，不低头还好，一低头就看到鲁鲁修和校门外的墨绿男子见面，那个男子身形高大，胸口配着橘子形的胸针，举止优雅，看起来应该是豪门望族吧。

“他是谁？”朱雀紧张起来。

“哦，他是鲁鲁修的侍从。”基诺说，“名字就叫什么我忘了，就记得他佩戴橘子胸针，大家都戏称‘橘子侍从’，他和鲁鲁修的关系非常亲密。”

“为什么鲁鲁修会有朋友？”朱雀问，鲁鲁修性格那么糟糕，即使长得美也无人靠近，居然有人会成为鲁鲁修的朋友。朱雀感觉牙酸起来。

“你看鲁鲁那样子我咋知道啊？”基诺果然摊摊手，“不过听说……他好像是鲁鲁修的未婚夫。”

未……婚……夫？

朱雀脑子轰地响了，顷刻间墙倾瓦颓，周围叽叽喳喳的声音他都听不见了。

他只看得到鲁鲁修凌厉美艳的眉眼，接过橘子的文件夹取了一物，一瞬间发生了极其强烈的化学反应，他的柳叶眉瞬间弯成月牙弧度，表情仿佛冰山融化，甚至紫眼睛也渐渐湿润，仿佛朱雀手中的一串紫葡萄。他薄润的嘴唇也露出温柔的笑容，朱雀从来只看到他的两种笑：只在尤菲露出的温和笑意，和面对大众藐视的笑，反正鲁鲁修今天绝对不会露出这种笑容，特别是在柔和的阳光下露出的真心的笑，让朱雀为之炫目，朱雀感觉自己的心脏猝地紧得生出一丝疼痛。

鲁鲁修因为接过橘子的礼物，才会有第三种极其让朱雀心中一荡的笑么？

朱雀恨极，一股烦躁感使朱雀周身的信息素爆发出来，瞬间压迫到周围的人，谁都不明白朱雀为什么生气。

“朱雀、朱雀——你，你干嘛啊！！！！”基诺受不了大叫，怎么无缘无故释放这么浓烈的信息素，好呛鼻。

“干什么？！”朱雀不耐烦地回头，才发现所有人脸色苍白极度不适。朱雀才发现自己闯祸了，只能呐呐地收敛自己的信息素。

在所有人都一副“你赶紧走吧”的目光下，朱雀才不得不灰溜溜走出来。

朱雀走的时候遇到尤菲，尤菲用一贯温柔甜美的微笑看着朱雀，拿着料理给朱雀。她散发的美美的白玫瑰香气让朱雀心情淡定。岂料尤菲一愣，皱眉退了两三步，“你释放信息素了？”

朱雀心内愧疚，说了句SORRY，他也不好意思接受尤菲的料理。

自从他和鲁鲁修关系渐冷，尤菲就适时出现在他面前，还拿日本料理招待他，让朱雀非常感动，或许是因为鲁鲁修喜欢尤菲的缘故，鲁鲁修对自己的态度也越来越差。朱雀也不想像以前那样接受尤菲的礼物了。

“尤菲，以后……就别送料理吧。”

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

无法抗拒（下）

CP：天然A雀X装B修

“诶，是不是日本料理不合胃口啊？”尤菲惊呆了。

“不，怎么说。”枢木朱雀勉强笑了笑，“我……尤菲，我对你其实……没有这个意思，以后你别还是送来了。”

尤菲先是困惑，继而恍然大悟，紧接着噗地笑出来，“你以为我有这个……不是，其实我是受人所托。”

朱雀惊讶地睁大双眼，听尤菲叙说这种不为人知的事实，“其实我根本不会做日本料理，只是有人惹你生气，又拉不下面子，只能偷偷做东西拜托我转交给你。”

“他就是这样啊，想对你好点但又不知道怎么做，就拜托我把日本料理交给你吃，见你喜欢他才会做起来。”尤菲语音温柔，说不出地好听，犹如别墅叮铃铃随风摇曳的透明风铃，慢慢谱出最单纯的曲子。

朱雀一冷，心头一种猜测缓缓升起，尤菲见此就拉过朱雀，悄声说：“鲁鲁修不是有意的，只是不懂得如何喜欢一个人，而且——”她露出可爱的笑容，“他感情丰富，但是行动很迟钝，所以你要加油啊。”

啊啊，如果朱雀继续挖掘鲁鲁修的秘密，那就更有意思了。

朱雀从地狱一下子飞到天堂，情不自禁地握住尤菲的手表示敬意并鞠躬，“谢谢你，尤菲！”

哪知传来鲁鲁修阴恻恻的声音：“你们当众拉拉扯扯做什么？”

他们一惊，发现鲁鲁修站在他们面前，瞬间尴尬地松开手，尤菲说：“没有啊，鲁鲁修，我们只是说了点话，他对我表示感谢而已。”

“说了什么？”鲁鲁修眯起眼睛，走了过来，忽然面色通红，全身绷紧，样子好像炸了毛的猫，一双美眸生气盯着朱雀：“你对尤菲释放信息素了？！你居然……”

“啊！不是的！”朱雀摇手，一时不知道怎么说才好，想要找什么理由搪塞过去。他本能认为鲁鲁修会骂他一顿，例如你这个不分场合到处发情的阿尔法欠缺一个未来社会人物的礼仪吗？

一种疑问倏忽产生：鲁鲁怎么会感受到信息素？按理来说，贝塔不容易闻到阿尔法的气味，甚至比欧米茄反应慢半拍。

咦？？？？

朱雀非常惊讶，注意到鲁鲁修宛如白贝壳的耳朵浮着的嫣红。他看自己的时候狠狠瞪着朱雀，眼稍居然红了，眼白蒙上一层湿意，不知如何在朱雀眼里变得香艳可口，就好像一层精美的奶油被点缀上几颗白草莓。

这引发朱雀腹内的饥饿感。

“朱雀不是有意的，他太激动才控制不住。”尤菲说，就被鲁鲁修拉到身边，朱雀看在眼里心里酸涩。

鲁鲁修不看他，最后居然放过嘲笑自己的机会，“我们走吧。”

朱雀却没有在意他的态度，跟鲁鲁修对峙的时候，他闻到了一种奇异的香气。那香气清清幽幽，仿佛他的人不可捉摸，那般欲言又止。

“利瓦尔，你闻到什么嘛？”

“啊？”利瓦尔仔细闻香味，“好像是哪个欧米茄被你的信息素激发出来吧。”

“会不会是……”朱雀想到一种可能，“是鲁鲁修吗？”

“不会吧，鲁鲁修那性格完全和欧米茄搭不上边。”利瓦尔啼笑皆非，觉得朱雀那是异想天开。

朱雀可以确定没有闻错，毕竟一只犬科动物的嗅觉灵敏得很呢。那是一种花香味，鲁鲁修莫非是属于植物科贝塔？  
  
植物科贝塔，细分下更像是莲花，清雅淡丽却不符合鲁鲁修的个性，可是它更像是勾引人，引得朱雀心思微微动荡。经过尤菲告诉朱雀真相一事，朱雀决定跟踪鲁鲁修到底在干什么。

他忽然发现那个橘子和鲁鲁修说什么，鲁鲁修仿佛露出不满斥责橘子，橘子就诚惶诚恐地道歉。朱雀心里很不爽，但也不能直接走到橘子面前，只能暗暗催动下阿尔法的信息素。

鲁鲁修忽然软倒在橘子的胸膛上，橘子吓得伸手搂住鲁鲁修。朱雀见此急忙跑过来，一句“你们在做什么？！”趁机推开橘子伏着鲁鲁修的手，发现鲁鲁修面色绯红，唇色宛如开了一朵白中透红的莲花。朱雀惊了，一时不晓得鲁鲁修到底发生什么。

鲁鲁修感觉五内俱焚，料想肯定是朱雀动的手脚，气得狠狠推开朱雀。他低声说：“杰雷米亚，马上扶我到我房间去。”

杰雷米亚说是，马上推开朱雀，还用藐视的目光看了朱雀，这目光和鲁鲁修简直是如出一辙。他一句都不跟朱雀多说，直接把鲁鲁修扶到外面去。

朱雀靠近鲁鲁修的一刹那，确定了，那是鲁鲁修颈子散发的香味，这香味越来越浓，奇异地更为唤醒朱雀体内澎湃的欲望，扩大了朱雀的焦躁感，令朱雀不由自主跟随其中。他不敢惊扰他们，只有暗暗跟踪上去。

鲁鲁修的房间是单人间，一向不允许外人进去，橘子这家伙居然大摇大摆地出入。 

朱雀心里袭来一阵失落：我去，鲁鲁修该不会和橘子真的——

胸中的愤怒让朱雀清晰认识到，就好像用刀戳刻他的心脏，鲁鲁修是我的，他生平第一次认识到自己的欲望并且想把它吼出来。

可十分钟不到橘子出来了，从橘子身上，有鲁鲁修的气味。

难道橘子和鲁鲁修做了这种苟合之事？

这件事让朱雀焦躁不安，感觉头上一片草原绿。 他在鲁鲁修房门外又是想敲门又是踱步，最后两手按在门前，五指用力，只要朱雀愿意可以轻而易举地打开门，但是他不能，他就像是不能得到主人允许的犬，委屈、愤怒、嫉妒种种都重重地四面八方地在他脑内搅拌着。

最后他忍不住了，还是绕过房门，直接攀人阳台，用早已准备好的铁丝轻轻勾开窗户的锁。啧，还用窗帘挂起来不让人看见，这般欲盖弥彰，朱雀决定把那家伙找出来狠狠打一顿！

刚踏入的时候朱雀就马上被浓郁的莲花香迷住了，一时大脑晕眩，气血上涌。

怎么回事？鲁鲁修不是贝塔吗？贝塔可是没有发情期的，相比起来欧米茄的特征更为明显。

朱雀甩了甩头发，但还是保持清醒地关上窗户，像是一只野狼那样悄悄窥视猎物的动静。

朱雀觉得自己好像捉奸的丈夫，不过这念头蛮甜的。朱雀一想心里乐得很，完全不觉得自己的行为无异于一头色狼，要对里面的人进行不轨之事。

然后他听到了甜美诱人的喘息，“啊……嗯……嗯……”

那是鲁鲁修的声音，嗓音仿佛掺了蜂蜜那样，就好像昏黄的月光在一汪春水荡漾，低低靡靡，又像是海妖的声音，勾引朱雀陷入毁灭。

朱雀胸口的大火一下子哔哔啵啵燃烧起来，一直烧到他的小腹。

“鲁鲁修……”朱雀不自觉呢喃呼唤鲁鲁修的名字。

“啊啊……朱……朱雀……”鲁鲁修在黑暗中喊着，紧接着有什么光闪亮了下。朱雀走过去，凭着极佳的夜视功能轻易发现了一座台灯。他按下开关，昏黄的灯光照出鲁鲁修满是汗水的香艳面容。

朱雀大脑轰地一声爆了。

那是鲁鲁修吗？

眼尾发红，气喘吁吁，衣衫解了大半，光露着汗湿的香肩，甚至是露出的两粒乳头。朱雀的目光一寸寸仿佛巡视领土看过去，裤子也解了，只有小小的哭泣站起来的瑟瑟发抖的旗帜，被鲁鲁修的双腿摩挲着。朱雀还看到，鲁鲁修的枕畔居然还躺着手机。

——那手机里面居然有朱雀的照片，从视角来看是偷拍的！

朱雀没想到鲁鲁修居然靠着手机自慰。

他喉咙干涩：“鲁鲁修，你……”

是该嘲笑鲁鲁修居然靠妄想自己自慰，还是掉头就走，可是掉头就走完全不可能，他双腿仿佛陷入欧米茄构筑的情欲泥沼一时挣脱不得。

鲁鲁修意识朦胧，微微张着嘴，朱雀可以想象他甜美的口腔蕴着极大的快乐美酒，正等着他来夺取，来霸占。朱雀不由自主，单膝碰上床垫上，手轻轻抚摸鲁鲁修光滑的脸庞，甫一接触的一刹那，两人都发出惊奇的喟叹。

特别是鲁鲁修，因为朱雀的碰触而深感舒服。

他脑子一直想的都是朱雀的脸，朱雀乱蓬蓬的头发，朱雀祖母绿的眼睛，最初喜欢什么呢，反正第一眼就心跳加速。他不认为自己是同性恋，可是爱情降临的一刹那谁能控制的住呢？

也因为如此他才感到羞耻和火大，所以看朱雀就很不爽，朱雀也因此遭到不少的非难。

朱雀那么讨厌自己，又该如何？鲁鲁修心思不定，情感无处安放的情况下，只能做一盒日本料理，拜托尤菲转交给朱雀。他知道，一旦说出是自己做的，朱雀肯定不会吃，所以就叫尤菲什么都不要说。

结果朱雀真的认为是尤菲做的，还吃得特别香，并且因此和尤菲相处密切，鲁鲁修见了又莫名其妙发怒。

明明那东西是我做的，你个渣男！

鲁鲁修心下委屈又生气。

直到有一天，他姗姗来迟的发情期被朱雀的信息素激发出来时，鲁鲁修才发现有些不对。

他对朱雀的阿尔法信息素有反应。

信息素一般是暗示勾引的性意味，一般欧米茄只有到了16岁才会发情，可是鲁鲁修发情期比较奇怪，对任何追求他的阿尔法非常冷淡，像贝塔那样，连玛丽安娜都觉得鲁鲁修的性别生错了，还特别带鲁鲁修到满是阿尔法的房间一回，也依然没见鲁鲁这样。玛丽安娜也曾经疑惑过，医生表示，ABO就像是血型那样，A和O生出B也是有可能的，但极为罕见，也因此鲁鲁修的性别被更改。

朱雀散发的信息素，奇妙地开启了鲁鲁修什么机关，让鲁鲁修感觉浑身又麻又痒，看到朱雀只想恨不得扑向他。

可是朱雀讨厌自己，鲁鲁修咬牙切齿，最后还是忍不住打开手机点开一个相册里面的又一个相册盒子——枢木朱雀，满满的都是朱雀的照片，上课的、奔跑的，跳跃的，甚至还有被自己处分后委屈又愤怒的照片。翻到朱雀赤裸胸膛的时候，鲁鲁修盯着刚脱衣的又十分性感的小麦色肌肤，浑身火烧火燎地出汗，下身越发难受，也因此鲁鲁修就开始不由自主地摩擦起来，鼻尖仿佛……又闻到了朱雀身上那种——仿佛日本森林那种清新的木质香。

“鲁鲁修，鲁鲁修……”仿佛听到朱雀的声音。

啊啊，要是……要是被朱雀标记好了。

鲁鲁修费力睁开眼睛，就看到朱雀的脸。朱雀的脸和眼睛慢慢放大，吻上自己的嘴唇，仿佛排山倒海似的。他不由自主地承受朱雀有些凶猛的攻击，鼻腔深重，呻吟如莺，汗湿如潮，令人神魂颠倒。

他伸手抱住朱雀的后颈，攀爬扭曲着他的卷发。

而朱雀呢，一尝到鲁鲁修的味道就停不下来，手在鲁鲁修洁白的胸膛揉捏起来，释放自己的信息素纠缠着他，一步一步，侵蚀鲁鲁修。

他想把他圈起来，让他在自己身下开苞，愉悦而哭泣，然后在高潮的一刹那，射精的同时咬住鲁鲁修的腺体，注入自己的信息素，从而彻底让这个求而不得的人属于自己。

他完全上了鲁鲁修的床，两只手放在鲁鲁修脑袋两边，呼吸交融，信息素越来越浓，简直是超越一般浓度标准。朱雀用唇舌爱抚他，感觉鲁鲁修的香味越来越甜，诱人得很，让他恨不得从头到尾吞下去。

可是朱雀的一丝理智纠缠他，不能……不能毁了鲁鲁修的未来。

而他的理智冒出的一瞬间，鲁鲁修眯着眼睛终于辨认来人的轮廓，“你是……朱雀？”

朱雀没想到他清醒过来又觉得庆幸，“没事吗？鲁鲁修，嗯……抑、抑制剂在哪里？”

“抑制剂……没有了。”鲁鲁修委屈地垂下眼睛。

从第一眼看到朱雀起，鲁鲁修就有了第一次的发情，不得不每天服抑制剂，但是随着时间长了，抑制剂渐渐失去效用。最好找个阿尔法标记你，这是医生对鲁鲁修提出的建议，并且认为是最佳方法。

二哥当机立断，想撮合侍从杰雷米亚和鲁鲁修，以成大事。杰雷米亚无论从外表还是内里，都是阿尔法最优人选，可鲁鲁修却不愿意。

杰雷米亚知道后就热切追求，可是鲁鲁修却表现得好像性冷淡，只有接过杰雷米亚手中的罗洛和娜娜莉的照片他才会露出极其柔软的一面。他发情的一刹那，杰雷米亚想扑上去又怂，最后还是被鲁鲁修赶出去。

鲁鲁修不想将就，但发情来得太凶猛，抑制剂居然没有了，他只有靠着手机里面的朱雀。朱雀居然来了，鲁鲁修脑内千言万语，最后全凭情感控制。

朱雀发现自己是欧米茄，怎么做呢？发现的话，那赶紧标记自己吧，除了朱雀，他谁都不想要。

这样想着鲁鲁修伸手抱住朱雀，像只小猫揉蹭朱雀，还用牙齿解开朱雀胸前洁白的纽扣。

朱雀的大脑发麻了，很想把这个可恶的装作贝塔的欧米茄狠狠地按在自己那勃起的地方。他一双眼睛狠狠地盯着鲁鲁修，清澈的眼白浮出几丝血丝，最终用力合上眼睛，终于还是把鲁鲁修按回床上，抑制自己酸麻的饥渴欲。

“鲁鲁修，我找个毛巾给你擦擦吧。”朱雀的声音都哑了。他能感觉自己酸麻不已的理智不停鞭打自己胯下的猛兽以求束缚，但猛兽不听他的话。朱雀只能推开鲁鲁修诱人的纤美身体，忍着疼痛急于下床。  
哪知鲁鲁修却抱住了朱雀，像海藻那样，一根一根手指在朱雀身上来回抚摸。  
因为阻绝视觉的关系，其余旮旯角落的欲望全数放大。朱雀觉得自己像唐僧那样被蜘蛛精看上，而那个蜘蛛精他又是无法抗拒的。鲁鲁修一只手臂缠上他，揪住他，喊着他的名字，声音甜美天真宛如《小爱丽丝》真挚的音调。  
“标记我，朱雀。”  
朱雀额前的汗水一滴滴落下来。  
“鲁鲁修，我不想破坏你。”他这样说着，努力忽略感觉，仿佛忽略能让自己不举那样。  
不举、不举、不举……说得自己仿佛不举。  
鲁鲁修看到朱雀不碰自己他心里有小委屈有小伤心，朱雀真是正人君子，面对自己也依然巍然不动，是否说明他对自己依然没有动心？鲁鲁修脑子开始胡思乱想，就很不甘地爬上朱雀的身子。他内心有种恶意的报复，他要看看朱雀是否还能坚持多久。  
鲁鲁修抱着朱雀的双肩，感受到朱雀令人安心的体温，散发着莲花芳香的湿润发丝摩挲着朱雀的卷发。他没有舔，也不会像一般发情期的欧米茄那样竭尽所能地勾引阿尔法——他在优雅且缓慢地试探。  
“标记我，朱雀。”  
朱雀额前又沁出更大的汗珠，全身肌肉更为绷紧。鲁鲁修伸手穿过他的白衬衫，触摸着朱雀高热的胸肌，缓缓往下，一路即将要摸到隐私的地方。他轻轻含住朱雀的耳垂，莲花香气扑鼻而来。他伸出修匀长腿放在朱雀隆起的地方轻轻勾着，最后他极其缓慢地坐在朱雀的双腿上，捧住朱雀的脸庞，“不想看我的脸吗？还是说……”声音含着一丝委屈，“我就这么让你讨厌吗？”  
朱雀猛然睁开眼睛，看着鲁鲁修盈盈的紫色美眸，委屈和渴求流光溢彩，分毫映出朱雀的面貌。  
气温逐渐上升中。  
他伸出双手紧紧抱着他，猛然一吻落下！  
……  
……  
……  
（LOF迅速关灯！）  
管他。  
面对送上门的美人，不吃不是男人吗？  
* * *  
后来，朱雀和鲁鲁修一齐出现，但是这诡异情势怎么回事？  
鲁鲁修非但没有刁难朱雀，反而躲着朱雀。朱雀却一路纠缠着鲁鲁修，嚷着想吃鲁鲁修所做的半冰沙司，被戳到柔软处的鲁鲁修自然就炸毛了，回身刁难朱雀，可是朱雀却仿佛乐在其中的样子。  
为什么会有巨大的转变呢？除了尤菲，所有人百思不得其解。

——END——

写完了！我要御风而去了。


End file.
